From WO 2005/077699 A1 a device for locking and unlocking a tank flap on motor vehicles with a locking part is known, which can be moved into an unlocking position through an electromagnet. The locking part comprises a bevel, via which upon a closing movement of the flap it is shifted against a compression spring in the direction of the unlocking position. Following the overcoming of a geometry-related locking point, the locking part engages through the compression spring and holds the flap closed.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to improve a flap arrangement. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background